


Playlists

by Papaya_Milk



Category: Dr. Katz Professional Therapist (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, playlists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaya_Milk/pseuds/Papaya_Milk
Summary: Ben lends his sweater to Todd. When Todd gets home, he realizes he still has Ben’s sweater and finds Ben’s iPod. Out of curiosity, Todd looks through Ben’s music and finds a playlist titled with Todd’s name.
Relationships: Benjamin Katz/Todd
Kudos: 4





	1. It started with a Playlist.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was provided by the OTP prompt generator, also this isn’t proofread, sorry!

Todd closes the door to his apartment, tired.  
It hadn’t been a bad day, quite the contrary. 

He had gone off to work as usual, leaving his roommate to do god knows what. Once at his job he messed around on the computer, playing a couple of rounds of solitaire then moved on to play Tetris. You know, job things. He spent the whole day doing this, Vic’s Video Palace (the place where he worked) wasn’t exactly brimming with life. Near closing time, one of the store’s only customers (“a damn good customer”, he could quote himself saying at one point) came in. Ben Katz, he was one of Todd’s friends. Or acquaintance, depending on how you looked at it.  
Once there Ben had asked Todd to hang out, a strange occurrence, but not rare. Todd agreed and they left after Todd had closed up shop for the day.  
They went to what was once Pullman Square, and now a newly renovated plaza full of stores and restaurants. They did what normal friends do when they hung out, they checked out the stores and ate.  
At some point Todd started complaining about how cold it had gotten. Ben had rolled his eyes and made a remark about “I can’t control the weather you know.” Then took off his own blue blazer, draping it over Todd’s shoulders. Sure it was a little weird between two guys but it couldn’t be helped, after all Todd was only wearing a short sleeved t shirt in 60 degree weather. They continued on and a while later parted ways. 

As Todd recounted their fun while looking in the pantry for something to eat, he realized he was still wearing Ben’s blazer. He’d have to give it back when he saw Ben again, or maybe drop it off at his house. 

Upon taking off the blazer, Todd noticed an iPod in the inner pocket. Todd raised an eyebrow as he set the blazer on the recliner. 

He unlocked the iPod and started swiping through his apps, not at all feeling guilty. Knowing Ben, he probably would’ve done the same. 

Nothing was really out of place, he had the usual apps and some games. It was almost boring. 

He nearly powered off the phone when the music app caught his eye. 

Now that was telling. 

He felt himself smile as he took a seat on the recliner (the only piece of furniture they owned), getting comfortable for snooping through Ben’s music. 

Once in the app Todd felt himself smile upon seeing a few of his own recommendations he had given to Ben overtime. He felt pleased that Ben took his advice. As he scrolled through his music library he saw some familiar titles and others he didn’t know. Nothing too embarrassing, like cheesy pop songs. Most of it was Electronic/Dance music, which he had originally thought was odd but as he got to know Ben it made more sense. He was a pretty upbeat fun guy. He never let anything get him down for more than a couple of hours it seemed. Todd admired that about him. 

Once he had scrolled through all of Ben’s library he decided he’d check out his playlists.  
There weren’t too any playlists, just a couple which kind of mapped out his routine. The typical ‘shower’ and ‘sleep’ playlist. Although one title stuck out to him like a sore thumb among the other playlists’ titles.

‘Todd’

Todd felt his heart speed up, almost embarrassingly. A playlist for him? What could be in it? Todd tried to rationalize it before clicking on it, maybe it was just a playlist full of his recommendations. That would make sense. His music taste was more indie rock than dance electronic and maybe Ben didn’t want to mix the two up. There wasn’t anything more to foresee.

Except there was.

Almost immediately after tapping the playlist named after him, Todd was met with songs that were almost comically romantic. 

Every Breath You Take, The Police  
Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper  
True, Spandau Ballet  
Jessie’s Girl, Rick Springfield 

Todd found himself confused.  
This had to have been a mistake.  
Maybe this playlist was meant for Ben’s Dad’s receptionist that he claimed he was madly in love with.  
That must’ve been it, but if that was the case why wasn’t there another playlist titled Laura?  
Maybe he just hadn’t seen it. 

Todd double checked through Ben’s playlists, hell, he triple checked ultimately proving his own theory wrong. 

Did Ben like him? ... Romantically?

He thought about Ben listening to the songs on the playlist, with him in mind. It was unbelievably embarrassing. 

Sure it was embarrassing but he wasn’t weirded out by it. 

Should he have been weirded out? 

Todd put the iPod down, not before starting the playlist so he could listen while he thought. 

He laid on the recliner, listening to the lyrics of each song. 

If Ben was the type of intricate guy Todd thought he was, each of these songs must be on the playlist not only because they were romantic but because the lyrics held some sort of reminder of Todd for Ben. 

Todd found himself smiling uncontrollably while listening, he almost felt giddy. 

“Ben you sly dog.” He felt himself whisper.

—

He most of dozed off like that, on the la-Z-boy listening to Ben’s playlist for him, because his roommate slamming the front door had just woken him up. 

“Todd, I’m home. What’s up with the ambient romance?” His roommate, Matt, asked as he walked to where Todd was on the couch.

“Trying to get me in the sack? You’ve already got me. We sleep on the same mattress.”

Todd let out a sound of protest, a little embarrassed that the playlist was still going.

“Do you see any other bed in here?” He mumbled, sitting up and pausing the playlist. 

“What’s up with the iPod? Don’t you have like, a blackberry or something?”

“I do, this is a friend’s. I was listening to a playlist....,” Todd paused, and Matt waited automatically assuming it was for dramatic effect. 

“That they made.. with my name on it.” Todd finished by whispering. 

Matt rolled his eyes as he went back into the kitchen. 

“Sounds like they really like you.” Matt said cracking open a box of Chinese food. 

“Yeah.”


	2. Home Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben picks up his iPod at Todd’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread.

“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“HEY!”

Todd awoke startled, once again, he looked over toward Matt. He was holding the house phone, covering the mouthpiece, seemingly annoyed that Todd had fallen asleep. 

“Some guy’s calling you. Ben, I think.”

Todd rubbed his eyes and stood up walking to grab the phone from Matt. 

“Hello?”  
“Yeah, Todd? It’s Ben.”  
“Mm. Guessed that much.”  
“Yeah...um, listen, I left my jacket with you and my iPod was in it. Is it cool if I come over to pick it up?”

Todd glanced over at the clock on the wall, 11:57. 

“Uhm. Yeah sure. Just. Knock when you get here.”  
“Ok thanks, you’re a life saver.”  
“No problem. See you.”

Todd put the phone back on the receiver and stretched walking back to the living room. Matt was sitting on the recliner now, can of beer in hand watching a movie on their shitty tv. 

“What was that about.” 

Todd sighed and took a seat on the floor next to Matt,

“He’s coming over to pick up his iPod.”  
“Does he know you listened to the playlist?”  
“No.”  
“Yikes.”

They sat in silence after that, watching whatever was on the tv. 

“You think he’s in love with you?”  
“Maybe. I dunno.”  
“Is he gay?”  
“I dunno.”  
“Aren’t you like ... half gay?”  
“Matt, dammit can you shut up for like-”

Before Todd could finish giving Matt a piece of his mind, a knock on the door was heard. 

Matt looked down at Todd and smiled, 

“Lover Boy’s here.”

Todd laughed sarcastically at Matt and stood up quickly to answer the door. 

“Hey!”  
“Hey. Stay there, I’ll bring you your stuff.”

Todd left Ben at the door to gather Ben’s blazer and iPod, both of which he’d left on the recliner that Matt was now sitting on. 

“Get up, he’s here for his stuff and you’re sitting on it.”

Matt huffed and stood up.

“You left him at the door? Let him in.”  
Matt started walking towards the door, with Todd in tow. 

“Hi! I’m Matt, Todd’s roommate. Come in! He’s so rude, wouldn’t even let me move in after I helped pay for the first month of rent.” Matt joked, he stepped aside, ushering Ben in. 

Todd scoffed and handed Ben his blazer, iPod in pocket, which Ben promptly put on. 

“Thanks.”  
“Don’t mention it. I’d offer you a seat, but there’s only really only one and we’d look like an idiot standing while you sat there.” Todd said the putting a hand on his hip and rubbing his temple. 

“No, no, won’t be here long anyways. But um,, no, it’s .. nice.” Ben replied slowly, trying to choose his words carefully.

The room they were standing in was pretty empty. There was a single mattress on the floor (Todd and Matt shared the mattress), a few feet away was the recliner, a book shelf and a TV set up on a milk crate. 

“Yeah, were trying something new.” Matt butt in. “There’s a new wave, it’s called minimalism. I’m not digging it too much, though.” 

“Interesting.” Ben replied politely, shuffling awkwardly in the barren living room. 

Todd sighed, he’d had enough of this. Whatever ‘this’ was. 

“Okay, it’s been nice having you in my house an all but it’s pretty late.” Todd started walking towards the door, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders in an attempt to lead him out. 

Once at the door and Matt was out of earshot, Ben spoke lowly in shushed voice,

“I didn’t wanna say anything in front of your roommate but your apartment sucks.”

Todd side eyed Ben, squinting, and pushed him out into the hallway. He forced himself to laugh .

“Haha, Yeah, shut up, you still live with your dad. Bye Ben.” 

Before Ben could respond, Todd shut the door and locked it and returned to his seat next to the recliner. 

“He seems nice. A little big. He’s like. Wide.”   
“Man, shut up.”  
“Im not saying it’s bad, I just thought you’d be into something else. See, you’re a tiny guy. He’d crush you.” 

Todd stood up to walk the few feet towards the mattress and kicked off his pants, then flopped onto the mattress tucking himself under the blanket. 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight Matt.”


End file.
